


Therapy Session under the Green Sun

by imsorrycantrelate



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, canon but more, jade deserves a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsorrycantrelate/pseuds/imsorrycantrelate
Summary: Davepetasprite longs to find Jade before they go to fight Lord English. They find her, crying under the light of the green sun.





	Therapy Session under the Green Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumbled_tourmaline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumbled_tourmaline/gifts).



Davepetasprite^2 roamed the nothingness that surrounded them, finding themselves staring up at a cascade of shattered sky. If they didn’t already know their quality, Gucci on the floor of a mall in Houston shades were as unbroken as Dave’s cool facade, they would have thought they were looking through broken lenses. Now that they thought about it, they were glad they still had the shades, as staring at their own flashing epilepsy warning waiting to happen sprite would have strained their eyes like a jogger on their last sprint to the finish line. 

What’s with all these weird metaphors? thought a voice in Davepeta’s mind that gave some semblance to the late Nepeta. 

I know we’ve only shared the same space in well...space for so long, but you’ll just have to get used to it, dude. The thoughts of a doomed strider still floated in the realm of Davepetasprite’s mind. 

Davepetasprite would love to live in a world where their own existence could stand alone without the nagging minds of two beloved but woven out of the story characters, but here they were. A mere crossover in a series of comic book films. Wandering through the deserts of space, longing to find someone to talk to. 

I still can’t believe you also had feelings for Karkat and red feelings too! whispered the thoughts of Nepeta. 

Now isn’t the time to think of that. We’re trying to find Jade. Or anyone at this point. But mostly Jade. They better not already be on Earth C. 

As they floated along, they sharpened their sick as fuck claws. They could get used to a sick form like this. Better than just being a cat lover or a bird version of an anime boy. Now they were a cat girl with wings. An angel of fury who has some hell to pay. They started doing random anime poses they thought were cool since no one was watching. 

Then as they mewed one last triumphant one-liner against an invisible villain, they noticed a lonesome Jade. They swallowed up their spit, then licked their hand like a cat to fix their hair. 

“This might be my last goodbye,” they whispered to themself. They took one last breath and went over to Jade, who was floating in front of the green sun There it was, in all its green and shining glory. The radiant waves of emerald lapsed over the two. It made Jade a green tint, as she held her knees against her. She was looking up at the cracks in the sky. 

As they reached out to touch Jade’s shoulders, they hesitated. You’re not the Davesprite she remembers...she hardly knows you. Who are you to her? Some cat who drank too many red bulls and learned to fly? They clenched their teeth. 

Then they lifted their head back up again when they noticed Jade’s shoulders shaking. All of Jade was shaking. The light of the sun was glinting off of Jade’s hands, slathered in tears. Davepeta’s heart skipped a beat as they reached over to Jade, determined to help her. 

Jade gasped when she felt arms wrap around her. “Who are you?” She seemed ready to attack. 

“It’s me-I mean, I’m Davepeta. Davepetasprite squared to be extra fancy, but only weirdo sticklers would care about something like that that. You can call me Davepeta.” An awkward handshake made Davepeta realize the level of friendship with Jade they had stooped to. 

“Davepeta?” She stared at Nepeta’s features, trying to piece together who she was meeting. “Wait...Dave?” Her eyes widened. She put her hand behind Davepeta’s ear and stared into Davepeta’s eyes. They constantly shifted from recognizable to alien. “Davesprite?” The eyes she thought had run out of tears welled up again. “But I thought you-” Jade pulled Davepetasprite closer to her, using them as a crying pillow. 

A pang of guilt filled up Davepetasprite’s stomach. They knew this moment would have to come eventually, they even had a whole speech for it. But the Nepeta inside of them knew it was all gibberish, stuff Dave would say to apologize and make things worse in the end. They waited, giving Jade a full embrace until she pushed them off of her. 

“No, wait, what the fuck am I doing?” Jade rubbed her snot onto her sleeve and onto her skirt. She fixed her foggy glasses, staring at Davepeta in disdain. “You can’t be Davesprite. You just said so. Just ignore my stupid crying.” She sniffled up the rest of her tears and sat in the sky again, her eyebrows furrowed. She was mumbling to herself. “You must have something important to tell me if you came all the way out here. Something about Lord English? Some unexpected consequence of the Scratch? Some idiot boy trying to say how much he wants to see my naked fursona?” She spat every one after the other, practically snarling as she got closer to Davepetasprite. Sparks seemed to fuzz around her uncontrollable hair. She frowned. “I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that.” She sat down in the air again. 

Davepeta was speechless for a bit. The silence was unbearable. The Dave part and Nepeta part of them wrestled a bit to twist their tongue around to the point of making words, but Davepeta managed it in the end.

They smiled, “So you have a fursona? I’ve only existed for a little while, but I’ve been wondering what my fursona should be. A dumb idiot bird with feelings, or a cat who wants to help you feel better, or maybe something a bit in between. Like a sugar glider or something. Or maybe a kangaroo. Yeah...those are kick ass. Have you had a chance to see the modern classic Kangaroo Jack? We should watch that sometime. Draw our fursonas together.” 

She couldn’t help but giggle at Davepeta’s unnecessary tangents. “What are you saying right now?”

“I’m saying I’m not here to tell you some dumb idiot mumbo jumbo or exposition drawn out by long fancy words or anything like that. I was here to say…” goodbye, they kept back from saying. “Hey. I mean it’s only fair, I haven’t had a chance to meet you. I am Davesprite, well, partially. From John’s timeline. And another part of me is Nepeta, an adorable alien troll who would love to watch anime or whatever it's called with you.” Davepeta did a nyah, which made Jade snort. 

“You’re definitely not Dave or Davesprite. He wouldn’t be caught dead doing anything that would reveal him as a furry.” 

“See? I’m not some dumb idiot boy. I am a...something that’s only a bit of a dumb-dumb.” They sat down in space next to Jade and gave her a hug. “Who hopefully still gives good hugs.” They looked up to her to confirm. 

Jade’s smile picked up a little bit. “Yeah, you hug better than any dumb idiot boy I’ve ever known, I can say at the very least. 

Jade started to breathe heavily. “Oh, are you alright? I’ll let go if you want.” 

“No, no, this is fine. I just-I guess this is a bit selfish but, I just wish I had this before. There are too many hug-less years in my life.” She tried to smile but had to clench down her teeth to stop from crying again. “What’s wrong with me? Crybaby,” she muttered to herself. 

Davepeta hugged her tighter. “Jade, listen to me. Jade. Jade!” They motioned for her to look at them in the eyes. She did so, reluctantly. “I know that time must have hurt, a lot, I can’t imagine, I can’t imagine living on that stupid fucking ship alone, I could barely handle it with my friends. You didn’t deserve that. Nobody deserves that! And no amount of crying is going to make you a crybaby. It’s okay to cry, you deserve a good cry. I don’t care about the end of the world or anything, just tell me about what’s wrong. Even if it’s three years worth. I came here to talk to you. And I won’t back out from that.” They hugged her again. 

Jade steadied her breathing, then after another moment of silence started detailing all of the things bothering her, from big to small. Having to live through the end of the world. Being alone for years, being mind controlled by some evil dictator, having to see John again, but a different John, a John she never knew. As every story spilled out she wept more tears that floated in space as she took off her glasses. She was sure hours had passed when she ran out of stories. Davepeta gave her a kiss on the forehead, moving her hair out of her face. 

“I’m so sorry that all happened to you, Jade. You deserve a happy life.” It was probably the fifth or sixth time they had said it, but it still meant something to Jade.   
“Thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you so so so-” Davepeta put a finger to her lips to say it was enough while smiling. No part of Davepeta was conflicted when they saw Jade’s blushed face, wanting to kiss her to comfort her more. But they decided to hold back for a bit. 

“Anything I can do to help you, Jade. I hope we can spend some time together later. We could draw, or grow some fun flowers, have some tea, take some pictures, I don’t know. Live a normal life.” Davepeta knew it was all wishful thinking, especially when they looked back up at the cracks above them. But damn, if there was even one slim chance it could be real, even just for Jade, they would do anything. 

“I would love that. I can finally,” She smiled brightly, “Soon I can practice shooting targets instead of imps. I can grow plants, I can cook with my friends, I can, I can do so many things. I can hug my friends. Just a little while. We’re so close.” She seethed, “We’re so damn close.” 

“You will get there, I promise.” They held her tightly, enjoying these last few moments. They both looked up at a shooting star twinkling above them. The cracks grew more. 

You can’t delay yourself any longer Davepeta. “I have something to give ya, by the way.” As Jade’s eyes turned to theirs, her sparkling verdant eyes, Davepeta leaned closer. They locked lips with her, making sure to remember this moment for the rest of their life. Jade didn’t get mad, leaning in. Davepeta pulled back, pushing back Jade’s hair one final time. They got up and turned around. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Don’t worry about me, Jade,” they smiled back at her. “Just going to make sure you get the future you deserve.” They blew a kiss at her. They could tell Jade didn’t want Davepeta to go, an almost desperate rage that they were leaving her to be alone again. But Davepeta could see the cracks above them, and knew they had no choice. They spread out their wings and flew back out to the abyss, to find the bastard who could shatter the hearts, the hopes, the dreams of millions. 

“You will live to see the life you deserve Jade. I will give up all nine lives to make sure of it,” said all of Davepeta’s mental voices in unison. As Davepeta saw the outline of the Lord of Time, they flew with their claws bared.


End file.
